Natural Smurfling (Empath stories)
"The forest animals are my friends, and I would do anything to protect them." Timothy "Natural" Smurf (or Nat) is one of the characters in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History His origin differs from his cartoon show universe counterpart in that he along with Snappy and Slouchy originally came from Smurfling Island, arriving with a rescued dog named Puppy whom Homnibus had sent as a pet for the Smurfs. He and his two fellow Smurflings also released Sassette, a female Smurfling, from being trapped inside a crystal that she had been imprisoned in for the past 100 years. During Nat's brief period as adult Smurf when he and his fellow Smurflings were aged into adults by Blossom the woodelf, Nat worked alongside Tracker, which he actually enjoyed as he was now physically in a position to help animals in need. However, he did miss having fun with his fellow Smurflings when they were just Smurflings. As an adult Smurf, Nat fell in love with Tapper's daughter Fiona, who also shared his interest in nature. He eventually became a Christian and married her, becoming Tapper's son-in-law and the father of his son Nehemiah. Personality He has the same personality as his cartoon show universe counterpart in that he is a lover of nature and will go out of his way to protect the forest and other creatures from harm, even if it puts himself in danger. As with his fellow male Smurflings, Nat has a crush on Smurfette and envies the fact that Empath has an ongoing relationship with her. Nat finds himself a kindred spirit with both Tracker and Wild Smurf. Role Like his fellow Smurflings in the Smurf Village, Nat is a student currently enrolled in the primary grades of their school system. In the Smurflings band, Nat plays the washtub bass and the caterwauling guitar. On Smurfette's Ray Of Sunshine, he is credited for the dulcimer and backing vocals. In "Somewhere Over The Rainbow", Nat appeared in the land of Odds as the Scarecrow. Clothing And Appearance Nat's original clothing was a country bumpkin version of a Smurf hat and brown footless pants held up by a single suspender. Sometime around Empath's final return from Psychelia, Nat started wearing a green shirt and either brown pants with footings or brown pants with pale-colored shoes. His adult physique as a Smurf is usually considered slim. Notes *As Nat in these series of stories was never an adult Smurf originally, it is uncertain what stories in the cartoon show universe that originally featured the adult Nat were ever part of the history of this particular fanfiction series and who took his place in them. It is possible that Tracker may have appeared in them as the substitute character. Tapper became the Smurf who took care of a wounded Azrael in the story that Nat Smurf made his debut in. * Nat's expression in the EMPATH story series, "Holy hickory nuts", is originally based on his standard form of insult to his fellow Smurflings in the Smurfs cartoon show. Voice Actor His most likely voice actor would be Tress MacNeille, one of the voice actors from The Simpsons. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Smurflings Category:Musicians Category:Nature lovers Category:Smurf Village residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Christians Category:Nature worshipers Category:Tapper's family members Category:Multiple media universe imports